Motel Room Problems
by nutup
Summary: Sam and Dean end up sharing a bed. How will that work when Sam has needs and Dean is innocent (kinda)? M for sexual content, winchest.
1. Chapter 1

"A room with two queens, please"

Dean grunted out as he leaned onto the motel counter with his healthy hand. The receptioner took a long glance to both of the boys standing there, boht somewhat bruised, sweaty and clothes ripped. Sam stepped forward with an uncomfortable expression on his face, trying to explain their unusual appearances,

"We had a tiny conflict with a few guys at that local pub", Sam lied and smiled a little to the girl behind the counter. Her face went from weirded out to an understanding smile.

"Yeah, it's not so unusual around here. We got a couple of town meddlers here, always picking on somekinda fight", she sighed and paused her talk for a moment, looking like she was imagining the battle in her head. "Lemme guess, Trent was one of them?"

"Huh?"

"The guys you confronted?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Trent it was", Dean answered and seemed confused and lost in thought. "So how about that room?"

"So how about it", The girl smiled and started to type on the old looking computer they had there. After a while she turned to Dean again, who now was holding his bleeding arm. "I'm sorry", she started, "but we only have two rooms left and both of them are with a one king size beds. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, whatever" , Dean said and started to search for his fake ID, but was cut out by Sam, who had a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know Dean, why don't we just check the next motel if they had any rooms for us? You snore and kick in your sleep, you know" Sam tried to sound convincing, because he was very certain he wouldn't want to share the bed with his brother. Not because of the snoring nor the kicking, but for a very different reason.

Dean took a pissed glare at the taller man standing next to him and motioned to his still bleeding hand.

"Seriously?!" he spat out and slammed his ID on the counter. "I think you getting your beauty sleep is the least of our worries now, I'm bleeding to death here!"

Just then Sam realized how stupid he must have sound by complaining, and laid his glance to the ground.

In no time the boys were in the second floor of the weirdly big motel, and got into the room. It was fairly sized, seemed to be in good condition and even had a balcony. Dean threw his dirty jacket off and sat on the two-man bed with a t-shirt on. Sam put their bags on the floor and drew out a first aid package.

"I think monsters are worse than ghosts", the younger brother tried to ease the moment with small talk, as he started to clean Deans deep wound from dried blood and dirt. "They're always so feral."

The pain screwed up Deans face, he could only hiss and nod for an answer. The wound was soon disinfected, and Sam kneeled on the floor to get better touch on what he was going to do next.

"Do you think it needs stiches?" Dean sounded worried.

"Nah, a good amount of pressure will do", Sam gently started to wrap his brothers arm in a linen bandage, while silence filled the room. Even though Sam and Dean had always been together and shared a deep bond with each other, it was always kind of awkward when it came to physical closeness. Dean thought it was because it was a sissy move to let your youger brother to take care of you, and it kind of hit his pride.

Sam, on the other hand, thought it was because he sensed the tension they had between them. At first, he couldn't quite explain it to himself and was very confused about it. There were moments when he would blush and get nervous around Dean (which was all the time), the worst times were when they were alone and not working on a job. When he had time to think, and actually look at his older brother, his idol. Anyway, it all became very clear to him, when they discovered the small, twisted fanbase Chucks books had. Of course it was off putting at first, but with time, Sam dared to think about it. He even read some of the so called "fan fictions" the slashgirls had written. It was hard and confusing for Sam, but after a while he had admitted to himself the fact that he was indeed very attracted to Dean.

"Hey, your face is red again", a slightly amused voice dragged Sam's attention back to the reality. "You feeling okay, Sammy?" Dean continued and landed his better hand on Sam's cheek, which felt awfully hot.

"Uh, yeah, just a little feverish I think", Sam retreated from the touch since he had finished the first aid too. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to start to suspect something. Even if the sexual tension was there, Sam did acknowledge that it was also very wrong.

"Are you sure? You act a little weird too.."

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm gonna hit the shower and get straight to bed after that", he hastily grabbed a clean white towel from one of the pillows and locked himself to the bathroom to get away from his overly worried brother. Not that Sam didn't like the shivers that run down his spine when Dean touched his face, or the way that he shivered under Sam's caring touch, even though it propably was from pain. The whole time he spent in the shower, Sam tried to shake these thoughts and feelings away. He actually managed it and got through his night time routine without any unecessary boners.

By the time Sam got himself dried up and back to the bedroom, Dean was sound asleep, hogging all of the bed, pillows AND the giant blanket they had to share. With a sigh Sam pulled something to wear on, just a plain sleeveless shirt and boxers. He shut down all the lights and made his way under the blankets, gently shoving his brother away from the middle and pulled a small part of the blanket from under him. While all this Sam mumbled something like 'move your ass' and 'this is why we need two beds'. Despite all the struggling to get into bed comfortably, Sam drifted into a deep sleep.

_Sam stared at the blurry human figure which was standing under the shower. Who was it? Jess? No, it wasn't a female.. When he stepped closer, he could recognize some familiar features; broad shoulders and a pair of well built arms swiping across the slightly tanned skin. When he looked up, he could see a masculine face line, hazel eyes and short, dark brown hair. It was Dean?_

_Sam started to feel hot, he wasn't sure if it was because of the steam in the washing room, or the growing lust he felt inside. Maybe both. He stepped closer, and kept his eyes locked on Dean's face. He just didn't dare to look down. Or should he? He swallowed his nervousness with a loud gulp, and took a quick glance down. He felt the blush rise again on his face, and a tingling sensation in his lower stomach area. Sam didn't even see much, but it was enough to make him want to reach out and touch the perfection under the flowing, hot stream of water. And he did. He stepped right next to his brother, and with hesitation placed both of his hands on Dean's hot and wet skin._

_Only then the older brother looked straight into Sam's eyes and stepped back. Sam could see shock and confusion on Dean's face, and started to feel wrong and ashamed himself._

As the dream turned from hot to anxious, Sam jumped awake. His heart was pounding faster than normal in his chest, and he was feeling hot. After a few deep breaths, Sam turned to check the digital clock on the bed side table. It was only 2 am, which meant that Sam had only slept for a little longer than an hour. The dream had felt so much longer than that.

After a while of pondering the perverted dream Sam just had had, he wasn't sleepy at all anymore and realized the reason he was so hot, was because Dean was _so_ close. They were basically spooning, Sam being the bigger spoon, only he had kept his hands to himself. He could feel Dean shift in his sleep, and brush against Sam's crotch. Almost instantly he had a full on erection, and he quietly cursed, as it poked against his brothers heavenly ass.

At the same time he wanted to just turn away and go back to sleep, he felt this growing urge to push against Dean, eventhough there was a high risk of waking him. He had the battle of the year going on in his head. What if Dean woke up? What would he say? He could always just fake sleep and never get caught... _Think reasonably! _He though, _nothing good w__ill__ come out of it. _And he knew it. Turning his back just felt so impossible. If he only pressed a little closer, just so he could inhale Dean's scent, feel his warm body against his. Sam felt more blood rushing downstairs as he thought of this and he let out a shaky breath.

Maybe it was the dream or the fact that Sam hadn't handled himself for a week, but he made his decision. Slowly he scooped closer to his brother, carefully wrapped his other hand around Dean and pressed his face in to the warm nape. He took a deep breath. Felt like his whole body was made of lava, which had butterflies fluttering all over. His heart was beating fast again, making his breaths shorter too. Sam gently and very carefully pressed a tiny kiss on his brothers upper back. Dean always slept half naked, only boxers on, which made the situation even more arousing for Sam.

For every kiss Sam landed on Dean's neck and back, he had a long break of consideration and hesitation. Thankfully his brother was a deep sleeper, and barely even shifted around. As long as Dean's breathing was restful and steady, Sam wouldn't have to worry about anything. After the next kiss he gave, he left his lips there, and closed his eyes, gathering courage for the next move. Though it wasn't Sam who created the friction, but Dean moving in his sleep, making Sam's cock rub against his brothers soft backside. He tried, but couldn't hold back a whimper, when this sudden pleasure made him leak precum.

It felt like forever as Sam held his breath and tried to figure out if Dean had awoken. After a long silence, quiet snoring could be heard again, and Sam sighed with relief. He knew that he had gone too far already, but decided to keep on going. _Just this one time_, he thought, _this will not happen again._

With that slightly comforting thought in his mind, Sam started to grind against Dean. He had to bite down his lip to keep the moans of pleasure inside, it felt so good, and in the moment, so right. Deans butt was perfectly soft and rounded, just like his own, only a little bit smaller. Sam gradually speeded up with his hips, and pressed his chest tighter against Dean's naked and hot back. All of Sam's senses were filled with Dean, he smelled and tasted so familiar and safe, he looked incredibly sexy, and the most importantly, he felt _so good. _Wild thoughts started to roam around in Sam's head as he steadily made his way to the climax. He let his hand move around freely on his brothers skin, and explored every inch of it. It didn't take long for Sam to reach the edge and he came whimpering, grasping a hold of Dean's chest.

Only then his thoughts cleared and he realized, he had only sensed Dean in a four different ways. He felt his stomach drop when it hit him; Only voices for the last few minutes in the room were his own fast breath and the rustling of the sheets. No snoring, no restful breathing, only freezing silence could be heard from Dean. Sam gulped and started to panic. He didn't dare to say anything, he didn't even dare to move. He had took it way too far, he only meant to feel Dean a little, not to cum all over his ass.

Felt like time was frozen. Sam had a strangling feeling in his throath and he was afraid to breathe.

"What the hell, Sam?" broke the silence. Sam didn't say anything, he couldn't possibly figure out an explanation for this. What would he say? He decided to go with the fake-sleep thing. Dean turned around and pushed Sam's hand away.

"Sam?" he asked louder, and punched his brothers shoulder. This made Sam to fake-wake up, and he tried to look as sleepy as he could.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about, why did you wake me up?"

For a while Sam really thought Dean had bought the act. Soon he found out that his hopes were way too high.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled and felt horrible. How could've he done something like that? Something so wrong?

There was a silent moment again, until Dean broke it with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm too tired to care now. I'll listen to your explanation in the morning", he said, pushed himself up from the bed and moved onto the two seated couch on the other side of the room. It was way too small to sleep comfortably on, but he didn't want to risk Sam to notice the _hard _and very noticableproblem of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part! I'm sorry there's no real smut in this one, even though I planned it. Thought it'd be better to save it for the 3rd and last chapter. ;)

* * *

Glimpses of light pushed through the curtains to the temperate motel room. Dean groaned as the sunshine most definitely on purpose landed on the sleepy man's face. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the small couch, yawning and stretching his aching muscles. He sensed that he was alone in the room. Sam had propably already gone to the diner downstairs. Dean was glad he'd have the morning for himself, because after last night's events he really needed to think some things through.

As he got up and reached for the wall to flick on the lights, he jolted from the pulsing pain that he suddenly felt on his arm. The cloth around it was still white, which was a good sign, the bleeding had stopped. Carefully he started to unwrap his arm to get the slice cleaned again. Wouldn't be a delight to let it get inflammed. When the wound was treated and cared for, the older Winchester headed for the shower to sort out his thoughts.

He wasn't sure how to feel about Sam and his actions. Of course the first thought was _what the hell, man, ew, gross?! _But then again, he was sporting a respectable erection when he had woken up to his brother dry-humping him. Though that alone didn't prove anything, maybe he had just had a hot dream about some damsel, and his body simply had reacted to the keen touching. Dean figured that really was the case. But even then he couldn't shake the evil-planning-Dean off his shoulder. This Evil Dean reckoned it would be highly amusing to tease Sam about the whole thing and make him feel very uncomfortable. It was unfortunate for Sam that Dean actually decided on having a little fun with his lil bro.

After Dean had gotten washed up and dressed, he headed downstairs for his stomach was demanding food. A little jingle could be heard from the small bell above the door as he entered the surprisingly full diner. He scanned through the crowded tables and spotted Sam sulking on one of the far corner tables. He seemed ungroomed and tired, and figuring from the only half eaten toast with fries on the side, he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Why the long face, Sammy?" Dean greeted with a faint grin on his lips. He sat down on the opposite bench and tried to catch Sam's gaze to little avail. The grumpy man kept his eyes on the plate and shrugged.

"What's wrong now? Are you mad or something?"

"No, I'm fine", Sam mumbled and took a quick cranky glance at his brother. A small sigh of relief could be heard from him, as he noticed that Dean didn't seem mad or grossed out at all. Maybe they would just go on and pretend it never even happened. Sam was already getting hopeful, until he heard what Dean ordered from the waitress.

"I'll have the local renowned sandwich with a coke. Oh and, you have any fruits in there? How 'bout you bring me a banana. And the biggest one you have", Dean smiled smugly to the waitress as she took the order and went on her way. He leaned back on the bench and threw hands behind his head with a pleased smile on his face. Sam was so gonna get it!

"Dean... I thought you didn't like bananas?" Sam had a suspicion in his voice. He knew his brother well enough to know what he was about to do. He only hoped he would be wrong this time.

"Hmm, I don't?" Dean overacted a baffled look on his face. "Well, you know what they say about second chances, gotta give it to everything. Right, Sammy?" he leaned in closer again, resting his elbows on the table. Sam was carefully avoiding eye contact now, and with a second shrug he started on picking at his fries.

"Oh, lemme have some too!" Dean saw another chance to disturb his brother, and reached out to snatch a few potatoes from Sam's plate. As he did this, he made very sure to 'accidentally' brush his hand with his own, making the younger man flinch away. Dean gave him a toothy smile and apologized innocently, then stuffing his mouth with food.

Sam felt flushed and tingly again. Mostly from embarrasment though.

Very soon the waitress came over and placed a plate with a huge sandwich on it in front of Dean, and set the curvy yellow fruit on the side.

"There you go, sweetie. Enjoy your meal!"

Dean thanked with the usual flirty tone in his voice, and they were left alone again. It was time to start the make-my-little-brother-red-as-a-firetruck project. He grabbed the banana and cleared his throat as he started making small talk to get Sam's attention. Dean peeled the banana slowly, tracing his finger over its lenght. He barely kept his pokerface because he did realize how stupid this must've seemed for all the other people in the restaurant. However he continued and smiled seductively to his brother and stuck his tongue out to lick on the tip of the halfway peeled fruit.

Sam froze in place when he lifted his gaze to Dean, who suddenly started to make love with a banana. He couldn't stop staring as he watched him slowly licking along the sides of the fruit and eventually wrapping his light pink lips around it. Even when the diner was filled with loud chattering, Sam could've sworn that he heard Dean moaning a little. This made Sam's cheeks feel like they were burning and the stirring in his loins raised up to the max.

After a while of playing with food Dean got bored and set the now gooey fruit away. Sam kept staring at him, cheeks flushed, eyes wide, and a little drool dripping from his mouth. He chuckled and gently kicked the other pair of legs under the table.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean was very pleased with himself, but wasn't about to stop this yet.

* * *

As the day went on Sam had to endure a LOT of Dean being sexy on purpose. It's not that he didn't like it, because, boy, he did! There just were too many moments when he was asked if he was okay due to the redness of his face, and even less he liked the awkwardness that occurred whenever he had to hide his boner.

Dean didn't leave Sam be even when they were on a hunt.

They found a job nearby the town, it was one vicious rougarou who had already in one day consumed a fair amount of folk. Boys found out it was hiding and storing corpses in an abandoned warehouse just outside the city.

Even though Dean took killing monsters very seriously, he couldn't resist the perfect opportunity, as they were in hiding, stalking the rougarou in a very narrow passage between two big containers. Dean was holding a rifle pressed to his chest and Sam was behind him with his weapon of choice – lighter and a spray can, since rougarous can't handle the flames. There was only a few inches, maybe less between the two of them, and as mentioned; Dean couldn't keep it professional. He bended forward just a little bit, but enough to make his buttocks press quite firmly against Sam's crotch. This made the younger brother gasp

"_C__ut it out!"_ and with that, they revealed their placing for the monster.

* * *

After a long day of hunting, comforting the widow, teasing and enduring, Winchesters got seated in the Impala and started the trip to the next town.

"Don't want to stay a minute longer in that hood", Dean said and put on his loved record of classic rock, starting to jam along.

Sam tried to sleep on the front seat, but after a few hours he gave up and turned his gaze to his brother. He seemed carried away and sleepy, no surprise there. Sam gathered all of his courage and breathed in deeply, and with one hasty exhale he blurted out

"I think I want to talk about it."

For a moment Dean was clueless and he raised his left eyebrow to show this. As his brother stared at him with a mix of determination and horror showing on his face, he understood what he was talking about.

"You do? Well, I really don't know what to say about it, so you start", he shrugged and flashed Sam a comforting smile. After all it was his brother, and he didn't want to make him too quilty.

"Uhh, well.." Sam started with hesitation in his voice, trying to figure out where to start. He decided just to go with it, "Well, first of all, I'm really sorry and I regret what I did."

He studied Dean's reaction, but as he remained motionless, Sam continued.

"I can't explain it even to myself, but I guess it's got something to do with my.. well.. untreated needs. It made my mind all hazy and stuff, kinda like I was drunk or something!"

"Uhuh."

"And, umm.. Do you hate me?" Sam asked quietly, giving his brother the most innocent puppy dog-face he could. Dean took a look at him, and how could he say he hated that man?

"You know I don't", he scoffed and smiled a little. "Besides, it was fun teasing you. But I gotta ask you something though."

"Yeah?"

"Is this, like, you coming out of the closet, too?"

"What?! No! I.. I think I only have the kink for you..." Sam admitted and blushed yet again. He actually hand't even thought about the whole sexual orientation thing. It just felt natural in a way to get turned on by Dean.

"Really?" he looked surprised, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. "And I have to make sure, do you have any.. other feelings?"

"You mean like, a crush, or something?"

Dean nodded and instead of the road he stared at Sam.

"Ugh, nope. Just the.. perv thing."

That made Dean laugh, having the effect to make Sam more comfortable. Looked like things weren't going to be so awkward after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night in Southern Montana. The air was unsteady, wind rustling through the leaves in the trees that circled a big lake. There could be heard nothing but faint squelching sounds and a few grunts as the two Winchesters slouched along the uphill towards their car. Impala was waiting for them silently on a small grassy flat. The main road was pretty far from where they were hunting the corrupted Jengu.

"Ugh, I'm glad most of the things we hunt actually live on the _ground", _Sam Winchester complained as he shook himself like a wet dog would do. Dean was in no better condition, they were both soaked, dripping with cold lake water and green slime-like waterspirit blood. Sam was shivering and wrapped his hands around himself to keep the cooling autumn wind from blowing straight through his drenched shirt and biting into his already goosebumped skin.

"Yeah, tell me about it", Dean murmured and tugged open the Impala's door – carefully avoiding to stain it's black skin. He took out a bag and rummaged through it to find some dry towels for Sam and himself. He only managed to get his hands on one clean towel and threw it to his brother. "Luxury for the ladies", Dean smirked and went with a used one.

"Thanks", Sam answered with a grateful smile on his face. The towel was soft and comfortable to dry on, it even smelled newly washed. "We should hit the laundry again sometime soon", he reminded himself absently. They were gonna drive to the next town during the night, because Dean had said that this place gave him the shivers with all the old twisted spirits, and the townfolk wasn't any less creepy.

As soon as Sam had wiped most of the goo from his clothes and hands, he tossed the towel back in the car and started undressing. This drew Dean's attention, but he tried to keep it subtle. He had always envied his little brother's gorgeous build, but the feeling was even more turned up than usually – it propably was because of the way the moonlight hit Sam's glimmering skin and brought out shadows that made the well built abs even more visible. Dean caught himself staring, felt a small blush raise on his face and started hastily chanching his own clothes too.

–

With their gear changed and hair only slightly damp both boys got up to the Impala. Dean inserted the keys and started the car with a loud 'wroom!'. Or he thought he would. Instead of the usual reving up and a pleased whirr he got a sinister chocking sound as the Impala tried really hard to start up.

"The hell?"

He tried again, and again, and again. It was no use though, looked like Dean's baby had caught cold and drove him poking under her skirt with a flashlight. While the older Winchester was silently panicking and trying to find the source of the problem, Sam was waiting patiently and started to drift away into sleep. Just as he stepped over the edge to dreamland he got startled by a loud thump that was followed with his brother entering the car.

"I can't work in this darkness. I think baby's battery's run out cold", Dean sounded a little depressed and far more worried than would be normal. He gently patted the dashboard of his mechanic girlfriend and mumbled something like '_We'll get you up and running in the morning_' and '_You deserve a rest for now_' and '_Good night, baby_'. Sam found his brother's behaviour silly but cute and he smiled to him.

"So, it's gonna be a night spent on the road again?" he asked and started to get up from the front seat. The privilege of being the taller one was to get to sleep in the backseats if it was gonna be a night in the car.

"Yeah, again..."

For the last week or so they had been incredebly busy running from job to job, barely having time to eat, sleep, let alone talk to each other about anything than the thing they were hunting at the moment. So Sam made his way to the backseat and Dean adjusted his seat to lean back a bit. They were both so tired that in no time the Impala was filled with quiet snoring.

–

Dean shivered. The cold temperature was dragging him awake. For a while he shifted and turned and tried to wrap his jacket tighter around him but nothing helped. He peeked to the back to see if Sam was asleep.

"Sam?" he whispered, his brothers face staying peaceful. "Hey, Sammy", he called again a little louder, and got Sam to slightly open his other eye. He heard a questioning mumble that was followed by a soft yawn.

"Do you have any blankets back there? I'm frigging freezing here", Dean shivered dramatically to make his point more clear. Sam groaned sleepily and raised to lean on his other elbow. He looked around and went through some stuff that was on the floor, but came up with nothing.

"Sorry, man, I think we didn't take any from Bobby's."

In less than 10 seconds Sam was asleep again, leaving grumpy Dean up. He stared at his sleeping brother and thought how sweet he looked like laying there all curled up. An idea crossed his mind – it would be much more warm if he'd go and cuddle up to Sam's body, he might get some sleep too. But then again, after what happened a few nights back at the motel it might get a little weird. He weighed these two options in his head and the cold won. Dean silently got up from the car and sneaked in the backseat with Sam. He tried to be as subtle as possible without waking Sam up again, but the plan crumbeld down as Dean's hand slipped and he found himself laying on his brother with his full weight. '_Dammit!__'_

"Dean, what?" Sam muttered and tried to make sense of the situation.

"Nothing, nothing, just sleep!" Dean whispered and reached back to slam the door shut. "I just figured I'd sleep here with you when the other option was hypothermia."

Sam smiled and was happy to keep his brother warm. He slightly shifted, making room for Dean. "Sure, c'mere", he said softly and pulled Dean to his lap, wrapping arms around him. "Better?"

"Uh, yeah..." Dean's voice was muffled as his face was pressed against Sam's shirt. It smelled nice, and it really was warm here. It was like Sam was radiating intense heat, and it was all wrapped around Dean. This made him blush a little again and he shifted into a better position. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and the moving around created slight friction in both of their pants.

"Night, Sammy", Dean said and shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep off the weird thoughts that started to flow through his mind. Sam was so close to him, and all he could think about was how safe and warm and nice it felt to lay here with him.

Sam didn't catch his dream again either. He was staring at his brother and thought about the last time he was this close to him – the time when he dry-raped him. A clear memory of that moment rushed into Sam's head and he trembled slightly. His heart gained speed again and he started to think that it was a bad idea to let Dean sleep on him. In spite of trying very hard not to get aroused, he did, and felt his cock throb against his brother's stomach. As he started panicking and wondering if Dean had felt it, he noticed something he really didn't expect; Dean had gotten hard too and it was poking against Sam's thigh. He thought he heard a really quiet whimper from his big brother, and without thinking it through, pressed his lips gently against Dean's head.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled and out of embarrasment buried his face deeper into the shirt. With all the warmth, closeness and the fact that he'd taken care of himself lastly god-knows-when, he felt unbearably needy. As Sam's lips pressed against his hair, he lifted his head and intensively looked the other one in the eyes.

"This is so screwed up", he whispered before leaning in to kiss his brother. The kiss was soft, innocent and short, but sent waves of excitement through both of their bodies.

Eventhough Dean knew Sam better than anyone else, he couldn't tell what he was thinking right now. His expression was tense and happy at the same time, and he could've sworn he saw a glipse of fear mixed in there too. Maybe it was Sam's horny face, Dean didn't know, and the more he thought about it the less he cared about it. He only wanted to kiss Sam again – and so he did. This time it was a little more rough and longer. Sam made it even more intense by sliding his hands down to Dean's lower back, he didn't dare to go further.

"Have you used a love potion on me?" Dean jokingly asked between the kisses, but in his mind he was half-serious. He just wanted a good explanation for his feelings. Sam chuckled and answered, "No, Dean. This is all you."

Soon their kissing turned from innocent and sweet to sloppy and heated. They were both in a desperate state of needing a release and grinded against each other. Dean pressed against Sam as hard as he could, and it felt incredible, but the friction wasn't enough.

"Sammy..." he started and his cheecks got flushed again. "Sammy, I need more, please.."

Sam almost exploded in his pants just from hearing his big brother saying those words and begging like that. He pushed Dean up sitting and got on him, straddling his legs now. '_He looks so beautiful_', Sam thought as he took a moment to look at his brother. He was breathing heavily his mouth slightly open, his lips glimmering with both of their salivas and eyes heavy lidded.

"What now?" Dean sounded hesitant as he placed his hands on Sam's waist.

Sam got snapped back to the moment and shook his head. "Nothing", he smiled and pushed his brother's jacket off him. As he was working their tops off, Dean was busy getting Sam's jeans open. After a while of fumbling he managed to zip him down, and before he actually touched the bulge in Sam's boxers he looked up to him with worried eyes.

"Can I touch it?" Dean felt a little stupid asking that kind of a question in this kind of a situation, but he wanted to make extremely sure that they were both in on this. After all, he had a huge guilt trip to look forward to, eventhough Sam had started the whole thing.

"Please", Sam answered and bit his lower lip in anticipation. A small moan escaped from his lips as Dean, with trembling hands, pulled out his painfully hard shaft.

"Jeez, you're huge", Dean commented clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I know", Sam replied casually and leaned down to lick and nip on his brother's neck. This made Dean whimper and shift around uncomfortably – his jeans started to feel unpleasantly tight. He brought his hands on his crotch and squeezed hard before he opened up and took his own member out. His tip was already slick with precome and a faint sound could be heard as he stroked himself a few times. Sam left Dean's neck and sat back on his lap. Without hesitation he took a firm hold of his brother's cock and with his free hand he guided Dean to stroke him in return.

They sat there like that getting each other off for a long moment, never breaking eye contact. Their hands moved in a syncronized rythm and as it got faster, Dean threw his head back and Sam took the opportunity to ravage that delicious neck again.

Sam's hand moved skillfully up and down Dean, drawing groans and moans from him. Sam felt himself being very close to coming, and he joined the choir of pleasure noises.

"Sammy.. It's com– Ah!" Dean's body tensed as he shot his load with force, landing on his own chest and the rest on Sam's hand. Sam came almost immidiately after he saw his brother's climax face.

–

Impala's windows were misty as the two Winchester laid there wrapped around each other, both panting and still on their orgasmic high.

Dean had a weird and unfamiliar feeling in his gut, but it wasn't bad. He took a deep breath and studied Sam's face – his eyes were closed and he looked happy and relaxed. This made Dean smile and he pecked a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"You know, Sammy..."

"Mhm?"

"I don't know if I should be glad or worried, but I don't feel wrong at all."

And with that, they shared a tight hug and both drifted to sleep smiling.

* * *

Hey there lovely you! Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. :) This is as far as this story is going to go on, but I have a couple of other ideas in mind, so stay tuned if you're interested.


End file.
